


Amor Vincit Omnia

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Angst, Childbirth, F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Pre-Founders Era, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The creation of spells often happened during the spur of a moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this ages ago for a pre-founders era competition on FFN. I'm rather fond of this little piece, so I hope everyone enjoys! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, I don't own. Not making any money from the posting of this story.

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

"Breathe, Zahra, you can do this," he whispered, pressing kisses to his wife's sweaty forehead.

Zahra shook her head, tears running down her face. "No, Naeem, I cannot. The baby won't budge."

"Naeem, give us a moment," the witch doctor said, gently placing her hand on the man's arm.

Naeem nodded, quickly exiting the tent. He stepped out into the Egyptian desert, cursing the heat. The sun was at the high point of the sky, meaning it was the hottest part of the day.

Zahra licked her lips. "Water," she croaked.

Naeem heard his wife's plea and re-entered the tent. He grabbed a bowl and held his hand over it, concentrating deeply. " _Aguamenti_ ," he said firmly. The bowl filled with water. Smiling, he moved towards Zahra, helping her sip down the liquid.

Naeem had found out he could control the elements, as the myths had spoken about. He didn't believe magic was real until he had done it himself. Travelling Egypt, Zahra and himself had found others that could also control things. Unfortunately, Zahra did not possess that quality.

"I'm so afraid," Zahra whispered, gripping Naeem's hand tightly.

"Don't let the fear control you," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "By strong, my love."

"I can see the baby's head," the witch doctor spoke. "Give one big push."

Zahra nodded and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she exhaled, pushing as hard as she possibly could. A scream escaped her lips.

"One more, you're doing great, love," Naeem said, gripping her hand tightly.

Zahra gave one more push, before the burning in her lower region stopped. Moments later, a cried filled the room.

The witch doctor grabbed the baby, immediately wiping the blood away.

"Naeem!" Zahra cried, immediately feeling some gush between her legs. She reached down and felt something slippery. It was blood.

Naeem watched in horror as blood flowed from his wife. It was a deep ruby, dark enough to signify something was wrong. Closing his eyes, he placed his hands on his wife's stomach. He didn't know if he could save her, but he would try.

"Heal the wounds… heal the wounds… heal the wounds…" he whispered furiously.

Nothing happened.

"Latin, love," Zahra said, falling back against the pillows. Her eyes were fluttering and her breathing was shallow.

Naeem nodded. Maybe in Latin? Wracking his brain, he tried to remember the words. " _Vulnera sanetur…. Vulnera sanetur_ …"

Zahra gasped, but felt the sharp pain inside subside. Naeem continued to chant, making sure his love would be all right.

"She is healthy," the witch doctor said, coming over. She handed the baby to Zahra. "Naeem, what chant did you use?"

"Vulnera sanetur… it closed her wounds."

The witch doctor stored the information. That would come in handy during her other healing visits.

Zahra held her baby in her arms, smiling at her. Tears filled her eyes.

Her baby girl was on the tiny side but had a large tuft of black hair on her head. She was perfect.

"Safiya," Zahra whispered, pressing a kiss to her baby's nose.

"Safiya, born on the 6th of September, my beautiful baby," Naeem said, his heart filling with pride. Leaning down, he kissed Zahra passionately.

The witch doctor smiled at them before leaving the new family to become acquainted.


End file.
